Josh Willcox
Joshua "Josh" Willcox is a recurring character in Liv and Maddie. He was Liv's co-star in Voltage, as Garrison, Tess' love interest until the mantle of Skyvolt was passed to him. He was also Maddie's boyfriend, but he isn't over her and there's a chance they might reunite in Season 4. Josh is portrayed by Lucas Adams. Personality Josh was born in Hollywood, California. He likes boxlotti (a combo of boxing and Pilates), something he did with his friends in LA. Josh has played baseball since he was 2, with his position being a shortstop, especially because he has lightning quick reflexes. He is very naïve at times, because he is unfamiliar with the Hollywood scene (despite living in Hollywood). He is a hardworker and believes that something worth doing is worth doing right. It is shown in episodes like Home Run-A-Rooney and Scoop-A-Rooney, that Josh is a romantic guy as she has shown this side of himself towards Maddie and how much he really cares for her. It is also shown in Choose-A-Rooney that Josh is really sensitive at the heart, considering he cries when he sees Maddie looking at Diggie, and then almost cries again when letting Maddie go when they are breaking up, showing how strong his feelings truly are for her and again hinting he loves her. Josh is very confident, but he loses it in Friend-A-Rooney, really struggling with his break up with Maddie, so much it gets to the point where he forgets stuff, including forgetting how to breathe, and speaking in high and low pitched voices, showing he still loves her. Josh is very laid back and a fun loving kind of guy as seen in Home Run-A-Rooney, when he goes along with Liv teasing him. Biography 'Background' Josh grew up in Hollywood and moved to Stevens Point once he got the role as Garrison In Voltage. He then moved back to Hollywood in SkyVolt-A-Rooney, when Voltage was relocating there, which is partly why he appears in Season 4, other than obviously for Maddie. 'History' 'Season 3' In Co-Star-A-Rooney, Josh is introduced and he introduces himself to Liv, saying he is nervous about auditioning for the role of Garrison. In the end, Josh gets the role of Liv's character's love interest, Garrison. However, because Josh has had to move away from Hollywood and has never visited Wisconsin, he doesn't know much about Stevens Point so in Cowbell-A-Rooney, Liv, helps him get to know more about it and he reveals he is from LA. She introduces him to one of Stevens Point's traditions, cowbell week, and he goes off against Maddie in the finals. In the end he loses but he says he loved the game and is more interested into knowing more about Stevens Point... and Maddie, haven fallen for her during the game. In Ask Her More-A-Rooney, Josh gets overly excited about being on the red carpet with Liv, and even more so with Kristen Bell. That is his first time on a red carpet. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh is too scared to go up to Maddie and ask her out, one of his reasons being she just got out of a long term relationship (Diggie) and he isn't sure if she is ready. Liv also reveals Josh's crush on Maddie is huge, possibly hinting he might be in love with her. Eventually, he gets over his fear but when he goes up to her, he is really awkward and flustered and improvises instead saying that he needs her basketball expertise for one of his scenes, when in reality he just wants to spend time with her, which leads Josh to almost kiss Maddie, but she misunderstands him and laughs, leaving him confused and disappointed. Maddie also reveals she likes Josh back. In Vive-La-Rooney, Josh spends more time with Maddie by playing Treehouse Horse, which leads to him to confessing his true feelings for her and that he wants to date her. Maddie tells Josh she doesn't know if she's ready to start dating yet, so Josh makes a bet with Maddie - if he beats her at a game of Treehouse Horse, she has to go on a date with him. After Josh loses, Maddie admits to him she likes him too, she asks him out, he says yes, and Josh and Maddie become a couple. In Home Run-A-Rooney, Josh goes on his first date with his new girlfriend, Maddie, to a baseball game. Josh also reveals that his favourite player is Brandon Crawford, and after Maddie embarrasses Josh in front of the crowd by pushing him out the way, Josh becomes upset and Maddie feels guilty for upsetting him, so makes it up to him by allowing him to catch a home-run ball. Josh confesses to Maddie one of the reasons he likes her - because of her competitive side - the two make up and hug. In Scoop-A-Rooney, Josh's relationship with Maddie is growing strong, and whilst they're on a date at Goofy Garry's Fun Zone, Nancy O'Dell mistakes Maddie for Liv, making the world believe that Josh is dating Liv rather than Maddie. Josh competes against Holden to be Joey's new best friend and Josh wins, only for Joey to ditch Josh when Diggie, unexpectedly, returns to Steven's Point for Maddie, despite her already dating Josh. In Choose-A-Rooney, Josh reveals he and Maddie have been together for two months and its been great, saying their relationship is rock solid. Josh is at the wedding as the usher. However, whilst he is at Gemma and Johnny's wedding with her, Diggie turns up trying to take Maddie back from Josh. Whilst Diggie is singing, Josh looks very heartbroken at the way Maddie is looking at Diggie. He's so heartbroken, he even cries a bit over her, proving he obviously loves her. Josh and Maddie break up and she apologises to him for hurting him. Josh tells Maddie its okay and that he'll be okay, but struggles to let her go, showing how strong his feelings really are for her, again hinting he might be in love with her, leaving Josh completely heartbroken and Maddie teary-eyed. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really struggling with his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence, especially with his acting as he can't focus, showing he is still in love with her. When Joey gets hired to work on Voltage, he and Josh become co-stars, bringing them much closer friends and Joey has to try to help Josh get his confidence back, but Josh over hears Liv telling Joey that he has been paid to be his friend, really hurting Josh's feelings. Josh is struggling so much, he even forgets how to breathe, showing how much he's thinking about Maddie and struggling with having to deal with having a broken heart. However, from Joey and Liv's help, Josh is able to get his confidence back and he forgives them after apologising for hurting his feelings. In SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Josh is a minor character. He is only seen properly with Liv on the Voltage set and they find out that Voltage is relocating to LA and Josh is only really seen as Garrison on the show. Liv had the script rewritten so that Tess passes the mantle to Garrison, meaning that Josh is the new Skyvolt. This is Josh's last appearance in Season 3, as he goes back to LA with Voltage, then is seen again in Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney. 'Season 4' Josh appears in Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney, but it's not elaborated how or why he runs into the Rooneys. Physical Appearance Josh is shown to be very handsome and muscular due to doing physical activities like baseball and boxlotties. He has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. According to Maddie, Josh looks like a jock and she thinks he is very handsome. Josh is shown to wear very casual, but cool kind of clothes and then when he acts as Garrison, his clothing style is different. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Josh does physical activities such as boxlotti, an activity that involves boxing and Pilates. He also plays baseball and is shown to be muscular which means that he does these activities frequently. Josh also is a good actor and it is shown in Ask Her More-A-Rooney that he has gained quite a few fans from his role on Voltage. It is shown in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Home Run-A-Rooney and Scoop-A-Rooney that Josh is very romantic and flirtatious as he very much so, shows this side of himself to Maddie. Josh is a fast runner as seen in Friend-A-Rooney when he manages to outrun Joey in a lap around the voltage set. Josh is shown to have a good memory when it comes to remembering his lines, but briefly loses his memory a bit in Friend-A-Rooney, where he can't remember how to do this, but this is due to him losing his confidence after his break-up with Maddie, possibly implying he has her on his mind the whole time rather than his lines to remember. Josh is good at magic tricks as seen in Scoop-A-Rooney. Weaknesses Although he is good at other sports, Josh is bad at basketball, as shown in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney. Josh is also acrophobic, as seen in Vive-La-Rooney, but he does try to get over this for Maddie. He is also not great at holding back his nervousness as seen in Ask Her More-A-Rooney and Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney when he acts star struck around Kristen Bell and Maddie. Being an actor, Josh can make cover stories more convincing, but he's bad at backing them up. Relationships 'Maddie Rooney' (Ex-Girlfriend/Possibly In Love With) Josh was Maddie's boyfriend. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh instantly fell in love with Maddie, which he revealed to Liv. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two started to hang out more, and Josh finally admitted his feelings for Maddie, which she also told him. Maddie decided she was ready to start dating again, and asked Josh out, which he got excited about and said yes. The two became an official couple. They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and were still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney, but they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, leaving Josh completely heartbroken and Maddie teary-eyed. However, they hinted that they could get back together in Season 4, which is very likely. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really struggling with his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence, showing he is still in love with her. Its rumoured that Maddie realises she still has feelings for Josh in episode 9, and they might finally share their first kiss in Season 4, which Diggie sees, possibly implying that Maddie probably breaks up with Diggie to be with Josh. (See Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Joey Rooney' (Best Friends) Joey is Josh's best friend. Despite that Josh and Joey haven't hung out much alone, they appear to be good friends and they are first properly seen hanging out together at Goofy Garry's in Scoop-A-Rooney, becoming closer and good friends. They become co-stars on Voltage in Friend-A-Rooney and Joey helps Josh get his confidence back after losing it. (See Josh and Joey (relationship) for more information) 'Liv Rooney' (Close Friend) Josh and Liv are good friends, were co-stars on Voltage and they became friends. Liv helped Josh fit in at Wisconsin after moving from LA in Cowbell-A-Rooney. They hang out together and are shown to be close friends. Liv likes to tease Josh as seen in Home Run-A-Rooney. (See: Josh and Liv (relationship) for more information.) 'Holden Dippledorf' (Friends) Josh and Holden first met in Co-Star-A-Rooney when they both auditioned to play Garrison, Liv's love interest in Voltage and even though Josh got the role and Holden didn't, he was okay with it and it was assumed they were friends. They are first properly seen hanging out a little in Scoop-A-Rooney. (See: Josh and Holden (relationship) for more information) 'Diggie Smalls' (Frenemy) Diggie found out about Josh in Scoop-A-Rooney, when Diggie learnt that Josh was dating Maddie, causing Diggie to become jealous and come back to Steven's Point for Maddie, leaving her hopelessly confused on who she wanted to be with. Then in Choose-A-Rooney, Josh officially met Diggie, but greeted him with a nonchalant acknowledgement devoid of emotion. He also learnt that Diggie wanted Maddie back whilst Josh was dating her, which caused Maddie to choose between the two, showing that Diggie and Josh didn't get along, or at the very least were indifferent toward each other. Although Josh tried to be kind to Diggie when they introduced themselves to each other, they both didn't like what was going on. Then when Josh walks in on Diggie singing, Diggie goes as far for his dislike for Josh, looking at Josh when he is looking down, heartbroken, knowing its breaking his heart, implying Diggie has a strong dislike for Josh, but Josh tries to like Diggie as he lets Maddie be happy with Diggie, although Josh is deeply devastated and heartbroken about losing Maddie to Diggie, only showing Josh is the one who truly loves Maddie, especially by loving her enough to let her go, which Diggie hasn't done at all. (See:Diggie and Josh (relationship)) Trivia *His full name is Joshua, but is referred to as Josh *Initially, Josh served as the eyes and ears of the audience, as he often asked questions the audience would normally ask, which helped new viewers understand the show. *Josh first appeared in Co-Star-A-Rooney. *He's from LA *His catchphrase is "Whooo!" He usually says this when he is excited. *Josh played Tess' (Liv's) love interest, Garrison, in Voltage. *He really likes Maddie and has hinted to being in love with her *He thinks Maddie is adorable like she does with him. *He went to his first red carpet event in Ask Her More-A-Rooney. *Josh loves Kristen Bell. *He's bad at basketball, and tries to have Maddie teach him in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *He's played baseball since he was 2 and his position was a shortstop. *He claims that he has lightning quick reflexes. This is proven true, because he was able to catch a flying baseball during a game in Home Run-A-Rooney. *Josh attempted to kiss Maddie in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney and its rumoured that Maddie finally kisses Josh in Season 4, (or the other way around) which Diggie ends up seeing. *He admitted his feelings for Maddie in Vive-La-Rooney *Josh started going out with Maddie in Vive-La-Rooney *He was Maddie's second boyfriend, the first being Diggie. *He is terrified of heights, but tried to get over them for Maddie. *Josh liked to try to impress Maddie quite a lot before he started dating her. *He is a huge Brandon Crawford fan. (Home Run-A-Rooney) *Josh shares some similarities with Logan Watson from I Didn't Do it, because of appearance, specifically his dirty blonde hair, he's athletic, confident, his personality, they both sometimes refer to themselves in third person, both are very sensitive at the heart, haven lost both girls to other guys, and both boys are very romantic. Also, because of Josh's relationship with Maddie, as their relationship is similar to Logan's relationship with Jasmine in a couple of ways, especially with there being an arc based upon their relationship and it being interfered by another guy. *He is very competitive. (Home Run-A-Rooney) *He returns in Season 4, and first appears in the premiere episode, Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *He likes how much different Steven's Point is to LA and thinks the game cowbell week is awesome. (Cowbell-A-Rooney) *Josh is sort of Diggie's replacement as Diggie appeared in seasons 1 to 3 as Maddie's boyfriend in the first two seasons and making a couple of appearances in the third season, then Josh appears in season 3 as Maddie's boyfriend, and most likely season 4 as her boyfriend. *Its assumed and shown by Josh's appearance that he is the same age as both Liv and Maddie, therefore he is about 18 in Season 3 and 19 in Season 4. *He has shown to be a romantic kind of guy. *Josh and Maddie break up in Choose-A-Rooney, but its very likely that they will reunite for good in Season 4. *Josh loses his confidence in Friend-A-Rooney and is really struggling with his break up with Maddie, showing he is still in love with her. *Josh is shown to be very sensitive at heart as he cried over Maddie when they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney and when he saw her looking at Diggie, completely breaking Josh's heart. *He appears in 10 episodes in Season 3, being the main recurring character in that season. *Josh plays baseball, which is something his portrayer, Lucas Adams, does in real-life *Josh almost dies in Friend-A-Rooney, because he forgets how to breathe due to not dealing with his break up with Maddie *He's a fast runner. (Friend-A-Rooney) *He seems to have a habit of talking in third person. (Home Run-A-Rooney and Friend-A-Rooney) *Whenever Josh can't focus properly, he either talks in a low or high voice as shown in Friend-A-Rooney. *Josh takes over Liv's role of SkyVolt in the finale of Voltage in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. This is probably why he makes it into Season 4, as Voltage is moving to Hollywood, which is also his hometown. Although apart from that reason, Josh is also probably back for Maddie. *He appears in part 1 of the season finale. *Even though Josh is really close friends with Liv, he appears to much closer to Joey since they're best friends. *He gets nervous and star struck easily as seen in Ask Her More-A-Rooney, Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, and Home Run-A-Rooney. *He can do magic tricks. (Scoop-A-Rooney) *He does a sport called box-lattes, which is a combination of boxing and polities. (Cowbell-A-Rooney) *He is shown to be a very laid-back kind of guy. Quotes Co-Star-A-Rooney Cowbell-A-Rooney Ask Her More-A-Rooney Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney Vive-La-Rooney Home Run-A-Rooney Scoop-A-Rooney Choose-A-Rooney Friend-A-Rooney Appearances 'Season 3' *Co-Star-A-Rooney (First appearance) *Cowbell-A-Rooney *Ask Her More-A-Rooney *Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney *Vive-La-Rooney *Homerun-A-Rooney *Scoop-A-Rooney *Choose-A-Rooney *Friend-A-Rooney *SkyVolt-A-Rooney 'Season 4' *Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *409 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Males Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 characters